Shinobi Academy for Boys
by Thine Own Self be True
Summary: Reo's life will flip upside down when he learns the truth of his parents disappearance. Rated M just in case. Please review and let me know what I need to work on! :) Based on the anime/game Senran Kagura.


I feel a burning sensation on my eye as a quickly sit up. Well well my celestial friend, we meet again. Even though the sun is almost 9 million miles away from earth it still manages to find it's way into my room, lovely.

Well since I'm up I might as well get ready for school. It's only 7:00 am and school doesn't start until 8:30, but I like being early.

"Reo! Are you up yet?" A dry voice calls from down the stairs, it's my grandfather. Well good thing I did get up.

As my grandfather said, I am Reo. Reo Mataki. I've been living with my grandfather ever since my parents mysteriously vanished. They left when I was young so it wasn't a huge tragedy, but I'm still left to wonder why.

"Reo?"

"Yes.. I'm up!"

I walk into the bathroom and hop into the shower. As I walk by the mirror I take a glance at myself.

I wouldn't say I'm the greatest looking boy on earth. I have short black hair and dark brown eyes that are almost as black as my hair.

Physically I'm not anything special. I'm skin and bones and no muscle.

Did I mention I'm terribly short?

"Reo you better hurry up or you'll be late." My grandfather says from outside of the door. "Tomoya is outside waiting for you."

Tomoya is my best friend. He's basically the opposite of me. Tall, long brown hair, muscly.

Well not exactly muscly, he's been falling behind on his workout regimens.

"Reo!"

"Yes grandfather!"

"Are you ok? You seem to be spacing out."

"I'm fine."

I open up the door and he's standing there. Grandfather is short like me. He has a bit of a hunch, and he's completely bald. He hands me a paper bag. "I made your lunch. Get out of here squirt."

I grab it and run outside quickly. Tomoya is standing there, like every morning.

"What time do you get up every morning Tomoya?"

"Not too early. It isn't hard to catch up with your lazy ass." He chuckles. I lightly punch him.

"I went to bed late last night."

We both set off for school. The building isn't too far away from my house, so I wasn't worried about being late. When Tomoya and I arrived at the building it seemed there was a crowd of students circling a person.

"What's going on?" Tomoya asked.

"Another fight?"

You see, fights at our school happen often. The students are always trying to prove that they are the strongest, and are worthy of becoming shinobi.

Yes, rumour has it that there is a secret class that trains kids into becoming shinobi. Personally I don't believe it.

Anyway the kids were cheering like no tomorrow, and a young boy came bursting out of the ring, bruised and bloodied.

"Alright! Who's up next?" A voice called out from in the ring. The ring became wider as kids backed up from the source of the voice. In the middle of the ring stood a giant boy, who didn't look to friendly.

"Hey how about this shortstop?" Someone grabbed my arm and threw me into the ring. I looked back and saw Tomoya try and grab me, but he missed.

The giant kid walked up to me. "Hey kid! You think you're strong?"

"Actually quite the opposite."

"That attitude isn't going to get you anywhere. Fight me!"

The boy raised his fists. I raised mine as well. The kids began shouting.

"C'mon, kill that little prick!"

"Show him who's boss!"

"He's no match for you Sora!"

Sora? That name doesn't really match his body.

I decided to go for it. My fist found it's way into his stomach. The boy simply laughed and grabbed me by the shoulders.

"You're going to regret doing that."

Tomoya basically carried my rag doll body home. Sora had wrecked me, I stood no chance. My grandfather told Tomoya to carry me upstairs and put me to bed.

"Just let him rest. Hopefully it isn't anything serious." Grandfather said.

Tomoya nodded and left the room. I started to slowly gain consciousness.

"Reo, are you alright? Anything broken?"

I slowly sat up, wincing. "I'm... okay. It hurts, but nothing serious."

My Grandfather sighed. "Reo, you need to learn how to take care of yourself. You are constantly being sent home in shambles."

He's not lying. That school is a battlefield.

"Why can't I just transfer pa? Those kids there are wild."

"Maybe you can."

I was surprised. This wasn't the first time I brought up the idea of transferring. Grandfather usually dismissed the idea of a transfer.

"There is another school I was thinking of and it's here in town."

"But there's only one school... wait..."

Grandfather simply smiled at me. "You better get some rest Reo. You're not going to school tomorrow."

**Please let me know what I need to work on. I'm sort of new to writing and I'd like some pointers. :)**


End file.
